mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Derpy/@comment-107.201.137.47-20121208035231/@comment-2170890-20121210142608
@Pketon: You are overreacting to things that aren't even happening. There were episodes where Derpy was hard to spot even before all this nonsense started. If they wanted to delete Derpy they would have done it as soon as the debarcle started, but instead they gave her scene some minor alterations that could easily be fixed if the scene turned out to be not offensive (which it isn't) hence why both versions are shown. It doesn't take that long to remove a non-speaking pony, or to "fix" her eyes, or to recolor her to make her a different pony. Hasbro could have easily done this while season 2 was still airing, and they never did. So they are not going to do it now. Also, Derpy, as her usual cross-eyed self is pretty much thrust into our faces during Hurricane Fluttershy which was a clear way of Hasbro showing us that they were going to keep Derpy. I'll admit that Hasbro are probably being careful just incase people who don't do there research, or people who are just looking for excuses to hate the show try to use Derpy against them, but she is not removed, and This one episode where she was harder to spot, is just part of the game that Derpy has been since Jayson forund out about her, back in season 1. There are even some bronies who think that Hasbro went back to old episodes and uncrossed her eyes, but those episodes were already placed on TV before Derpy had been discovered, the silly expression that would make her famous that she sported in episode 1 was nothing more than a one off animation error, that wouldn't have even been seen if an unplanned change in layout had made more ponies visable than was supposed to be. Derpy should never have caused all the debating she did, but it is not Hasbro's fault - they have stated many times that they are on our side, and are doing all they can to keep Derpy on the show, but you have to realize that until people realize that Derpy is not intended to offend anyone, it's going to be more fodder for us to get more hate; In the heart of the Derpy debate (I refuse point blank to call anything "somethinggate" because I am sick of that term now). some hater posted something about how our "Save Derpy" campaign was a "crusade to make a retarded character even more retarded" . When you realize that this is the kind of haters we're are dealing with, you realize that Hasbro need to protect us just as much as they need to protect Derpy, but rest assured they are clearly on Derpy's side. If you want someone to blame, then I'll tell you who to blame; 4Chan - it's always them, and it's never been anyone but them. Any way that they can get bronies to look bad, they'll do it. It's bad enough that they claim to have create this fandom, just so they can give us a bad reputation. Now they have to create articles about Also keep in mind that, as nice as it would be to have a Derpy episode, Hasbro only planned on her having a quick scene as a shout out, so nothing has really changed. I myself do have an outline of how an episode staring Derpy could go, and will use it in my fanseries if I can perfect it, and justify it's inclusion. It isn't very original, but it isn't intended to be; it's kind of a tribure to classic MLP episodes, all of which containted a "Derpy" character (i.e. a character who was clumsy yet likeable) who ended up saving the day somehow. End of the line is; Derpy is saved, and she's not going anywhere, but if you want her to be more of a main character you have the chance to use her in fanfiction - she can even be the main character if you want.